clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ocean6100
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please feel free to leave me a message. Archive 1 Archive 2 __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ocean6100! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 16:50, February 28, 2012 can you do me an custom? do it Allyman06 (talk) 17:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Custom Request Can you make me a custom? *Colour: Brown *Head Item: The Tuft *Face Item: Black Sunglasses *Neck Item: Halloween Scarf *Body Item: Black Hoodie *Hand Item: Red Electric Guitar *Feet Item: Black Checkered Shoes I WILL STEAL THE I WORK FOR HERBERT! 06:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Catalog names italicized Hello Ocean, I have noticed that you have been putting catalog names (like Penguin Style) in italics. Please note that the Manual of Style clearly states that all game titles, products, organizations and companies must be italicized. Nowhere does it say catalogs of clothing or articles of text or clothing should be italicized. As such, I have reverted your edits where you only italicize things that shouldn't be in italics. Hope you understand! Have a good Friday, Kallie Jo (talk) 20:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC) 22:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin Wiki Dear admin, Please remember to check the admins wiki for certain updates or discussions. Thank you for your attention, :- The wiki's administration, : November 25, 2013. Wall of Fame Hi there Ocean. I have created something titled The Wall of Fame. I have created this since May 2013 and you won in the month of September 2013. Here is a userbox prize I made for you to add it on your userpage. Congratulations! [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 28, 2013 Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 RE:In-game images To get the images so large, you'll have to use Internet Explorer (thanks to Jeserator for figuring it out). You can zoom past 500% on there. I'm not sure what you meant when you asked how I get them so "clear". Kallie Jo (talk) 19:35, December 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:In-games images No problem! Glad I could help. :) Kallie Jo (talk) 19:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: "Member Clothing" category Hey, Ocean. I see how the category would be problematic for some items, such as the Red Face Paint because it has both member and non-member versions, but if many articles have this category, I believe it is better to be consistent and keep the category on all the articles it applies to than to remove the category from only some articles. So if you do decide to remove that category from articles, make sure it is from all articles. Using a bot to do this would probably save you a lot of time. You can probably ask Penguin-Pal or Vicyorus to use their bots. :) Thanks for asking for my opinion! -- 00:23, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 Happy New Year! 15:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Subject Here I want to me a moderator for this wiki. can i please get tips on how to be a moerater. or make me one. Imawesome145 (talk) 01:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) 1/4/2014 Hi! Hi! I just wanted to know how will you create a cut out of the images? Amaru333 (talk) 16:30, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Your Sketch Here's your sketch, a little rusty... ~Meep52~ Meep52 (talk) 23:50, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I found you in the spoiler alert. http://prntscr.com/33sgyh -jess0426 (HAD NO TIME to put my sig) Activity Hi Ocean, As you've been inactive for quite a while, can you be more active please, or if you are not able to be active for now, inform any of the admins about the reason for your inactivity? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:40, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ocean Welcome back :D BRICKLEBERRY! 03:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Great to see you back! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:16, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' Hi! Guess who got a present '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 04:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please to visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 16:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity A notice to the administration, I will be absent for the next week or so due to a vacation. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. Thanks for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 12:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Inactive I will be inactive for 2 weeks because of formative assessment exams, These exams are very tough and I really need to score good marks for this! I will not be editing and also not making customs. Thanks :) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 07:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 21:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat Please! We miss you :( ~ Perapin (Contact) 04:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Activity Hey, Ocean. It appears you haven't been active for nearly 3 weeks. Please try to be more active, and if you cannot be active for some reason, please update me or another admin. Thanks, -- 21:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for your reply. I hope you still visit the wiki every now and then. :) -- 17:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Hello Ocean6100, I know that you might be busy with many other things, but you didn't state any good reason for your inactivity. The administration warned you three times and this will be the final warning. You have must make an appearance today, or else we'll demote you without any further discussion. I do hope you'll cooperate and become active again. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 10:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Image Help Hey Ocean, I use this method to get high quality images of items on a player card and in-game. For item icons, I use this tutorial developed by P-P. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask! Jeserator HTTR! 18:30, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Party User:Penguin Frost (talk) 09:43, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo Ocean Hi Ocean, lol, just noticed in potm. Haven't seen you in years XD How you doin? So nice to see you around! Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:22, August 11, 2019 (UTC)